onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash!! Duval
General Info | Stamina1 = 30 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Expert | Conditions1 = | Experience1 = 2851 | Beli1 = 9015 | Title1 = You're on! | Quest2 = Clash!! Duval: Rage | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 40 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Master | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 6447 | Beli2 = 58531 | Title2 = Handsome | Manuals = | QuestN = 2 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear in the Ultimate mode. *24 hours Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties have a chance at dropping Duval. :*40 Stamina has 100% chance of dropping Duval. :*30 drop rate numbers are not published by Bandai, but they are low with 30 Stamina estimated to be in the 15-30% range. *Duval was the first Raid boss released with 3 character evolutions. He will always drop as 3* with one socket. It's recommended to evolve him to 5* before feeding any dupes since he has 3 sockets in his final form. :*A Sanji Plastic Surgery Shot can be used to evolve him to his 5* form from his 4* form. Tips on How to Beat Duval FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information Duval is not the hardest raid boss. His stage is riddled with units that despair you (the girls), units that heal when low on health (the men), and even an annoying penguin who puts up a percentage damage reduction. Duval will enrage when low on health so watch how you stall as this will clear all time delay effects. Your best bets to stall are for 4-8 rounds on the evolvers on stage 2, or for 4 rounds with Usopp on stage 5. Bring a multi unit hitting special like Kid or Calgara to deal w 3 despair girls on stage 4 (yes, they despair even if delayed) and make sure if you bring a Blackbeard team you have NO anti-despair sockets. Recommended Captains *Blackbeard: Most consistent captain to run the raid. Just bring Usopp and Calgara/Kid to handle stage 4. *Captain Kid: Double Kid with Alvida, Blamenco, Whitebeard make short work of Duval. *Dark King Rayleigh *Fossa the Blazing Katana: Double Fossa with specials activated can take out Duval *Hawk Eyes Mihawk or Hawk Eyes Mihawk World's Strongest Swordsman: Bring along a minimum of two slashers. An orb booster and attack booster in combination with Mihawk's special will make it hard to lose. You can always bring a thousand sunny as the coffin boat can be overkill for a slasher team. *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third or Monkey D. Luffy Voyage Dream: Pirate King: a level 1 anti-despair goes a long way w a G3 team here. If not, try stalling at least 15 turns before stage 4 to use a Thousand Sunny to take out the girl grunts. *Monster Chopper: You must plan to have enough health to survive a turtle or crab hit as well as a Duval preemptive. Other than that it's smooth sailing with his 3x ATK boost. *Whitebeard: Recommended Support Units *Blamenco the Mallet: Great orb manipulator for a burst round. *Captain Kid or Calgara Great Shandia Warrior: Great to clear out stage 4. *Jerry Cipher Pol No. 6: His special is incredibly useful on stage 4 if you need just a touch more damage! *Fossa the Blazing Katana or Mr. 1 Human Sword: Great attack boosters *Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit: Survive longer with Alvida's damage reduction special :*Ghost Princess Perona: Perona works well too though doesn't do as much damage. *Monkey D. Luffy Davy Back Fight: Combat: Afro Luffy can swap the Bother orbs on Stage 4 to matching orbs. *Young Arlong: Great for a burst round. :*Wapol House: Get full matching orbs with Arlong's special. *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound: Useful stall for stages 3 or 4. *Diamante Donquixote Pirates: Another useful sub. If you need to use GPU on stage 4, and have Diamante CD maxed, you can use him on stage 4. Recommended Sockets Blackbeard teams should have NO despair. If you put despair on Blackbeard, go to jail and do not collect $200 dollars. Start over on your sockets. For G3 or other teams, look for level 1 anti-despair and level 2 anti-lock. Neither is a dealbreaker but will great simplify your run. Recommended Teams except for Calgara. Need a multi-target hitting unit. *Usopp for stage 4 stalling. *Calgara for area damage against stage 4. }} unis MAX special *Calgara replaceable with Kid *Thousand Sunny can clear stage 4 or 5. *Usopp for stage 4 or 5. *Use all specials to one-shot stage 5. }} 40 Stamina Walkthrough Duval 40 Stamina Video Walkthroughs Duval_40_Stamina_The_Oh_Crap_Moment_with_Blackbeard_OPTC|Double Blackbeard w/o Special! (Obviously use his special if you can) Duval_40_Stamina_-_Monster_Chopper_One_Shot_OPTC|Double Monster Chopper Duval_40_Stamina_F2P_Double_Mihawk_Slashers_OPTC|F2P Slashers Duval_40_Stamina_Strikers_Captain_Kid_OPTC|Strikers Duval_40_Stamina_Log_Luffy|G3 or Log Luffy Walkthrough Duval 40 Stamina Written Walkthroughs Team Builder Helper Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:24 Hour Events Category:Clashes